


Say you'll love me forever

by QuiCheeky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive boyfriend, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi owns a restaurant and bar, Daisuga nonesense, I'll write oikawa x suga smut to make up for this hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oikawa is an asshole here, Oikawa is my precious baby, Older Daichi, Older Tooru, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Younger Sugawara, i'm shit with those new tags, i'm sorry suga, i'm trash, my baby, suga gets hurt regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiCheeky/pseuds/QuiCheeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's trapped in a toxic relationship that may lead to the end of his life. Would Daichi be able to save the kid who stopped by his bar or would he be too late?</p><p>[Oh Hold due to loss of close family]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright eyes and sad smiles

_**Suga**_

** The Boyfriend **

Suga sat in the tub of water shivering. It wasn’t the biting coldness of the water that had him that way but the banging at the bathroom door of his drunk boyfriend.

“Kou-chan open the door.” He heard Tooru say, “I’m sorry ok I didn’t mean to hurt you. Just… just come out please.” It wasn’t the first time that Tooru had taken his anger out on Suga, far from it actually, but it didn’t mean that Tooru was a bad guy. He was wonderful,  but it just so happened that sometimes he got angry and sometimes his anger would be redirected towards Suga. The first time it happened it was just a slap and he apologised as it happened but as time passed and alcohol got involved he got more aggressive to the point where Suga ended up in the hospital after he “accidentally” fell down the stairs.

“Kou, open the door now.” Tooru said more forcefully.  The tone caused Suga to recoil further into the tub. Suga touched the bruise forming on his face then tried to touch the one on his stomach but flinched at the contact. He figured the pain would make it hard for him to concentrate in class tomorrow if it ended up hurting more that it currently did.

“Koushi.” Tooru said. He didn’t sound apologetic this time and Suga knew what would happen if he didn’t go out then. He could stay until Oikawa broke down the door but he didn’t want to deal with that again.

Climbing out the tub still naked and wet he opened the door for Oikawa.

The door knob had barely turned before Oikawa pushed himself into the small bathroom. He grabbed Suga by the arm and shoved his tongue his mouth. His kisses were as rough as usual and his cold, calloused hand rubbed between Suga’s ass cheeks.

“I’m sorry ok.” Tooru said between kisses. “But you shouldn’t have flirted with that guy.” Suga broke off the kiss staring into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I wasn’t flirting. I said that be…” He started but Tooru got mad again. He punched beside Suga’s face leaving a hole in the wall. Suga’s heart rate sped up and he started sinking to the floor.

“You-you’re right. I’m s-sorry. I shouldn’t have flirted.” Suga stuttered. “It won’t happen again.”

Oikawa crouched then pulled Suga’s face to meet his.

“It better not.” He hissed. Oikawa rubbed Suga’s cheek then gently pulling him back in for a kiss. He was really sweet at times like this but they were few and far between. With Tooru’s head resting on his shoulder Suga heard him whisper, “Just, please don’t leave me alone Kou-chan. You can’t leave me. I won’t allow it.” 

 

 

“Half an hour and that’s it.” Suga said to his overzealous classmate Nishinoya. Yuu had been begging him to hang out for almost as many months as they’re were friends but it was to no avail. Suga was either busy with studies, or work. Or, more realistically, didn’t want to work up Oikawa more that needed. Noya was grinning ear to ear telling him how much fun they’re going to have when he stopped all of a sudden.

“What happened to your face?” Noya asked touching him. Out of reflex, Suga flinched at the contact causing Noya to pull back.

“Sorry.” Noya said apologetically. Suga shook his head.

“It’s ok, I just walked into a door in my apartment. Nothing serious.” It was a believable lie. One that he had told many times before in different variations to different people who tried to inquire about his private life.

“You know,” Noya started, “For someone so smart and serious you’re really clumsy Suga-san.” Suga smiled a believable smile and nodded. He had grown his hair out over time to cover up the bruises that make-up couldn’t do much about but sometimes even that wasn’t enough.

“By the way, Nishinoya, where are we going?” Suga asked.

“Place I know. It’s close. My babe works there so don’t worry it’s safe.” Suga nodded. He didn’t know much about the person Noya was dating other than they were male and they were tall.

Suga checked his phone one last time to remind Tooru that he was staying back in school to study for a bit and would be home later than usual before he left. Nothing would go wrong if he stuck to his time schedule and didn't get into any unnecessary trouble.


	2. Lend me some Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of things, 1- I'm making this longer that the anticipated 5 chapters because I want a progressive relationship development.  
> 2- There's going to be a lot of abuse. I'm sorry for that.  
> 3- This chapter has a bit of non-con/rape. I.e. rape w/in a relationship. It's short but just a warning k.  
> 4- all my works are unedited so there are going to be errors, I'm grateful if you point them out to me.  
> 

_**Daichi**_

 

Daichi noticed the nervousness shrouding Asahi as he paced the back kitchen.

“S'mthing the matter?" He asked the taller man. It wasn't unusual that his friend got worked up over little, unimportant things and he was sure this situation was no different.

“Yuu's coming over." He said anxiously. Daichi raised an eyebrow. Asahi's lover wasn't particularly a regular but he did come often enough that Daichi knew of the kids personality.

“ok... And?" He pressed.

“And he's bringing a friend. He never brings friends. Well, other than Tanaka but that’s a childhood friend. What if you think I'm creepy. I mean, I am dating a college student." Asahi's rambling and stressing caused Daichi to laugh allowed.

“I’m sure you'll be fine." Daichi told him. For someone with an imposing of a frame as Asahi, he was quite timid. “Now get back to work.”

Asahi was still stressing over whether his boyfriend’s friend would like him or not. Sighing, Daichi was grateful that it was a slow day so it wouldn’t affect his customers much if Asahi couldn’t do his job as efficiently as usual.

About a half hour after the conversation Nishinoya burst through the front door.

“Daichi! I’m here!” He cried out. Daichi wanted to respond to Noya, he really did but at that moment he couldn’t catch his breath. Behind Noya was what he could only classify as an angel on earth. His pale hair covered most of his gorgeous face, and Daichi suddenly got the urge to move it away to see the rest. The angel moved next to Noya, who had been speaking since he entered the bar, then looked up at Daichi. His eyes were somewhat hidden behind his long hair but it was shown enough for Daichi to see the beautiful brown colour.

“I’m Sugawara.” The angel’s voice pierced his heart and Daichi was struggling to keep his cool.

“Uh… Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi responded. Thankfully his voice was much more coherent than his brain.

“Pleased to meet you Sawamura-san.” Sugawara said. His voice was like honey and Daichi started wondering what Sugawara  would sound like moaning under him. He was so caught up in Sugawara that he didn’t remember Noya was there until he literally came in front of him.

“Daichi, I’m going to get Asahi so don’t do anything I’d do in public while I’m gone.” He said with a wink. Sugawara laughed while Daichi stayed flustered.

“I don’t know what he meant by that. I’m not thinking about anything like … I’m not.” Daichi was barely forming understandable words while the angel kept on laughing.

“I know, I know Sawamura-san. That’s just the way Yuu is.” Sugawara said while smiling.

“Daichi.”

“Mmh?” Sugawara was finding himself an empty spot near the bar when he looked up at Daichi with his doe eyes.

“You can call me Daichi. It makes me feel less of an old man.” Daichi told him. He saw him consider it but then his face clouded with something Daichi couldn’t make out before he shook his head.

“I don’t think I can do that but I can drop the san.” Sugawara said with a smile, “And to make it up to you, you can call me Suga.”

Daichi smiled back at Suga. Suga. He liked how that sounded and while he couldn’t get Suga to call him Daichi –which he definitely didn’t plan on using as masturbation material later- he did get to call him a more comfortable name.

 

-.-.-.-

 

It felt like Suga had just gotten there when he said it was time for him to go.

“But you just got heeere.” Noya cried out what Daichi himself was saying in his head. Suga shook his head.

“Sorry, but I told you I need to leave at a certain time.” Suga told him.

“But.. but… you’re actually just bored of me aren’t you. We were supposed to hang out but I brought you here to see my boyfriend and his horny best friend. I’m sorry.” Noya cried. Daichi wanted to protest being summarized to a ‘horny best friend’ when Suga but in.

“I’m not bored, I just really need to head home. Final year is a hard one and I need to keep my studies up. Next time I promise I’ll stay out longer.” Suga swore.

“Promise?” Noya asked. Suga smiled that heaven sent smile then nodded. Then just like that, his angel was gone from his sight. Suga had barely left the building before Noya was staring at Daichi with a look he would have rather not seen.

“So…. Suga eh?” Noya started. Daich chose to ignore the short man and take care of handing out drinks to the customers that were slowly starting to fill the bar. Noya was a persistent brat when he chose to be and he had definitely chosen to be at that point. Noya kept on insinuating things that Daichi was suddenly embarrassed about and he realised that if he didn’t get his head out of the clouds, _where Suga most likely resided_ , he wouldn’t be able to manage the drunk customers later on so with a stern glare at Noya he went on with his work.

‘ _Later,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _later I’ll think about him._ ’

 

~~ _Suga_ ~~

 

Suga got onto the train feeling weird. He was happy that he had fun with Noya and his friends but the weird feeling didn’t come from that, it came from the fact that his heart leapt when Daichi looked at him, or called his name or brushed against him while he worked. _Daichi_ , that’s what he wanted him to call him but he knew that could have lead to more negatives than positives where Oikawa was concerned. Suga started feeling scared at the thought that he might have a crush on Daichi. It was the same as technically, emotionally, cheating on Tooru and there was no way he was going to do that. The was no way he’d _live_ if he did that.

As Suga got off the train, he made his descent back home. The quite road to his and Tooru’s apartment always made his heart drop the closer he got to home. ‘ _You can just go, you know._ ’ ‘ _Just leave, don’t go back to school just run away._ ’ ‘ _If you leave now he’ll never find you. You can go live in Korea. You can be safe._ ’ The same thoughts came into his head every day but they had no substance because he knew Oikawa would find him no matter where he went.

Suga pushed open the door expecting to see Oikawa but he wasn’t there. ‘ _He’s working late, huh’_ he thought. Taking off his shoes, Suga went to their room to change. He didn’t smell weird but there was a hint of cigarettes on his clothing so he needed to wash himself off before Tooru got home.

He was fully changed and sitting in the living room when Tooru came home. He didn’t change when he went in for a hug the moment he saw Suga. He smelled like cigarettes and pastries and his tongue tasted like meat when they kissed. The kiss was gentle and Suga was happy for it. He liked it when Tooru was like that, sweet and gentle. Tooru sighed as their lips parted.

“Tough day at work?” Suga asked. Tooru nodded the dropped his head onto Suga’s shoulder. He liked it when Tooru acted like this. It was easy being with him like this. Suga shook his head when the voice in his mind told him that Tooru usually wasn’t this sweet and caring and continued playing in Tooru’s hair.

“I brought you cake.” Tooru mumbled, drifting to sleep.

“I’ll eat it later then, when you fall asleep.” Tooru shook his head.

“I wanna eat it with you, Kou-chan.”

“Then we’ll eat it together tomorrow.” Tooru nodded getting up from where he was resting on Suga. He started stripping as he walked away. When he came back he was in pajama bottoms and his hair was ruffled. His biceps were bulging when he stretched to get into the cupboards to get a cup. Those biceps that he knew can be dangerous when Oikawa was angry.

“Are you done studying?” Tooru asked him. Suga looked at his work he had been doing. It didn’t seem like he would have gotten any more work done in any case so he might as well get a good night sleep. Nodding, he followed Tooru into their room. It was a comfortable and he felt happy he was with Tooru.

 

-.-.-.-

 

When Suga didn’t have classes, he worked at his part time job. The job was nice and the pay was good enough. He didn’t have a lot to do in the convenience store but it did open until late and the problem with that was that sometimes he’d get the occasional customer who acted too friendly with him sometimes scared him. Suga left work a little before 9 and made it to his train just in time. When he got home the door was already open.

"I'm home," He called when he entered. The house smelt of alcohol.

"Tooru?" He called cautiously. Suga was careful of his surroundings, knowing that he would have to run if the situation called for it but he wasn't careful enough. His head slammed against the wall as Oikawa grabbed the back of his neck.

"Who're you fucking?" He asked. Suga's heart began racing and he tried to shake his head as much as he could.

"Then what's this?" He showed him the business card that Daichi had given him. He was careless, he forgot to throw it out before going home.

"No one. Noya carried me for lunch after class. It's nothing I promise." Suga cried out but Oikawa slammed him into the wall again. Suga let out a small cry, hoping not to agitate the neighbours.

"Nishinoya doesn't smoke but your clothes smelled like cigarettes. Are you fucking him? Are you cheating on me?" Suga was terrified and he couldn't move. Oikawa ripped off his pants. 

"No, don't. I have class tomorrow, please not tonight." Suga begged but it was to no avail. ~

Oikawa had his dick forced into Suga's hole. It hurt, a lot. He started crying out but it didn't help. Oikawa used his ripped pants to block his mouth, covering his nose in the process. Oikawa began pounding into Suga's ass. The pain was to much and within a minute he passed out.

 

Suga awoke around 3 in the morning lying naked on the cold floor. His hips were numb and his neck felt swollen. His throat was killing him and he felt like death. He got up, unable to make the sigh stuck in his throat audible. He didn't bother to find clothes opting to go directly towards the refrigerator. When he opened it his heart began pounding again because there, in its pretty white icing and pink hearts was the cake. Suga stuck his finger in it the tasted. It was sweet, too sweet, disgustingly sweet. It was so sweet that he felt like puking and just like that he burst into tears.

There was no way he was going to class tomorrow since he was sure his appearance would lead to more questions than he'd be able to get away with just being clumsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I was listening to outcast and that part with "lend me some sugar, am your neighbour" came on and I just .... trash.  
> comments make my trashcan fly so please leave some.
> 
> Next chapter - December 18-19


	3. I care what you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Self harm ; Kuroken implied*/*stated

~~Daichi~~

Daichi sat on the couch, sighing like the old, tired man he knew he was on the inside. His usual boys night at Kuroo’s was not helping the fact that for the past week he only had a 20+ year old in his mind.

“I want kimchi.” Bukoto declared. Daichi couldn’t come up with any thought other than ‘ _Why?_ ’ It wasn’t unusual for the idiot to come up with useless thoughts like that at odd hours, and it honestly had Daichi questioning how Akaashi dealt with him on a regular basis. Daichi’s decision to ignore the group in the kitchen resulted in him, in sweatpants and a hoodie that barely fit his arms, walked around the grocery like a mother preparing meals for her sons who had returned home.

Midway through his search for Cabbages he decided to ask the only other customer he noticed for help. The kid was crouched in front of the medicine and seemed lost in thought.

“Umm… excuse me.” Daichi started, reaching out to touch him causing the kid to flinch and move away. His heart flew away when Suga’s eyes looked up at him.

“Suga!” Daichi exclaimed. He had been thinking about the man for a full week and now here he was, standing in front of him holding an unnecessary amount of pain killers and a pack of instant noodles. He didn’t look as sick as Noya had told him he was but something was off. Suga was greeting him when Daichi noticed something strange. While Suga was the embodiment of perfection, his face was flawed by light black and blue mark. _Should I ask about it or is that too intrusive? He probably got in a fight so it’s nothing serious,_ Daichi though, _I should leave it alone._

And so he did.

“Do you live in this area?” Suga asked cautiously. Daichi laughed shaking his head.

“I’m just visiting a friend.” Daichi told him. Suga nodded.

“Well, I’m going to pay so… bye. It was nice seeing you again.” Suga said as he began walking off. Daichi decided to take that moment to ask to walk him home but he was reverently declining is offer, opting to leave as soon as possible.

Daichi walked back to Kuroo’s questioning himself. He began wondering if he did something to offend Suga. Maybe he had been too friendly, or maybe he was staring at him too much. He didn’t know what he did but he hoped Suga would come back to the restaurant sometime in the future.

With a heavy heart, Daichi opened Tetsurou’s front door, only to close it again with the same speed. He heard some curses, a slap and then Kenma re-opened the door.

“It’s safe, come in.” He said lethargically. Daichi highly doubted that. Bukoto was nowhere to be see, and judging by the silence of the apartment and the scene he had just partially witnessed he was pretty sure Bukoto wasn’t awake.

Ignoring Kenma’s dishevelled, practically nude state Daichi chose to walk for the kitchen. His long time friend and his ‘we’re-not-dating-we’re-just-friends’ friend  were getting it on while everyone was away and he couldn’t even get his crush to spare him a 3 minute conversation.

“I thought you’d take longer.” Kuroo said sighing when he came into the kitchen. Based on his sudden shirtless attire Daichi assumed he had given Kenma his shirt. _Wouldn’t that be nice,_ Daichi though, _Suga wearing my shirt._

“But I didn’t.” Daichi stated. Kuroo nodded. He didn’t want to continue the conversation because he knew where it would lead and he really didn’t want to know about Kuroo’s sex life.

“I’m going to bed then. Put away the stuff and remember thin walls.”

 

Daichi stayed on the shared futon for almost about a half hour not moving. He had woken up at around 5 after having a weird dream about a sea king, only to hear the moans of a small voice crying out Kuroo’s name. How they had so much stamina was beyond anyone’s guess.

“Stop it, what if someone hears.” Kenma hissed. He heard unrecognizable murmurs from, who he expected was Kuroo before there was silence again. Daichi only ventured outside when he heard the faint click of the front door closing.

“I thought the whole point of guy’s night was no lovers?” Daichi asked as he went directly for coffee.

“It’s the first time he initiated it and there was no way I was denying him, not even for you guys.” Kuroo stated, “And I told you before, he’s not my lover.”

“Sure, Jan.”

“Don’t sass me, old man.” Kuroo groaned.

 

 

~~Suga~~

 

 _Why was **he** there?_ Suga questioned. _He shouldn’t be here._ Suga had gone to get pain relievers while Oikawa was asleep. He was running low on them at home and based on how Oikawa had acted earlier on he knew he would have had to stock up soon. He chose to go late at night because there usually wasn’t a lot of people there; few people meant fewer questions. Suga was also particular about how he dressed. He wore an oversized hoodie to hide the bruises and he even wore concealor to cover his eye, all in an attempt to stay invisible, and yet. He didn’t expect Daichi to be there. He didn’t want him to notice him like this. If Oikawa knew they had met again he’d be furious beyond reason.

Suga’s heart calmed as the night air brushed against his face. He was definitely not cheating on Tooru and Sawamura didn’t live in this area so chances of meeting up again would be slim as long as he was careful. He felt at ease knowing that as long as he stayed away his crush would go away and Oikawa wouldn’t be upset with him anymore.

His feelings of serenity were completely washed away when he entered their home. There weren’t any lights on other than the one dimmer light near the kitchen, but it was enough for him to see Tooru’s silhouette on the couch.

“You scared me. You have work in the morning, it’s late. Why aren’t you in bed?” Suga said softly as he walked to where Tooru was. He sat next to him, cuddling against his side.

“Where did you go?” Tooru asked, his voice wasn't menacing but scared and worried. His Tooru was here.

“Grocery.” Suga responded. Tooru sighed, his eyes closing down.

"Come back to bed now, Kou-chan?" Tooru said sleepily. Suga nodded.

"I want to shower first." Suga replied. Tooru accepted and went back to bed while Suga stripped in the shower. He scrubbed at his skin feeling a dull ache in his chest. Tooru was a nice guy, he always was and that made Suga feel worst. He had to be the cause. Tooru only acted out when he was with Suga so maybe Suga was the problem.

Suga rubbed at the lines running across his wrists and thighs.  _I'm not anything special. I'm even causing him problems at work._ Suga thought as tears began rolling down his eyes. He hated the fact that he blames Tooru for his pain when he was the one causing it. He hated the fact that after everything Tooru did to take care of him, including letting him live in his home, he thought about leaving him. He hated the fact that he knew about Tooru's fear of being left alone yet he still had the audacity to want to break up. He hated himself and everything he was.

The more the tears fell, the more Suga hated himself. He was pathetic and he hated it. He reached behind the Sink where he hid the blade and did what he usually do to numb the pain.  When he got out of the shower he curled up next to the sleeping Tooru and sighed.

Suga just wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has a clean bill of health [I don't have a potentially deadly virus] ??? ME!! WOOT WOOT, HOOT HOOT. Well, I'm not 100% but I'm good now.
> 
> Ok so I'll begin typing the next Chapter soon so I'll try to post the new chapter before next week. The semester starts next week so my updates will be slower. Probably the same speed as my sickly update. 
> 
> I also have a little ... easter egg like thing in my writing particularly in Suga's POV(s) did you notice?
> 
> Comments make this trashcan happy so leave some 
> 
> AND THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS!!! OMG I SAY THEM AFTER I CAME BACK FROM HOSPITAL AND YOO!!! You guy's are so nice!!! Thanks for the love!!!


	4. I don't want to go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "New chapter before school starts back"  
> *finishes chapter >1 month into the new semester*  
> Filth I am. Don't trust my lies.
> 
> Chapter warnings: implied abuse,

~~Suga~~

 

Suga sat in the garden behind the main building having lunch. Other than Nishinoya he didn’t have any close friends so having lunch in a public space was never something he did. Suga was halfway through his bento when a figure appeared in front of him.

“Suga!” Nishinoya whined, “why are you here?” Noya’s short stature made his pouted face look even cuter than it should. Suga laughed at this thought, causing Nishinoya to scowl more.

“You promised to eat lunch with us today but you never showed up.” Nishnoya argued. Suga shrugged, continuing his meal. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hang around Noya’s friends, he just didn’t want people prying into his life and getting to know him.

Noya sighed and sat beside Suga. He grumbled more about forcing Suga into the cafeteria but dropped it to talk about his lovey dovey relationship with Asahi. Suga didn’t mind this much. Noya was easily distracted and a perfect distraction when he didn’t want to think about himself. The conversation had shifted to Nishinoya’s distaste for the fact that Asahi never kisses him in public when he suddenly stopped and stared at Suga.

“You’re ok right, Suga-san?”  Suga stared at his friend. It was uncommon for Yuu to get serious at this hour of the day particularly when he just got into a new relationship. It was when Suga noticed Noya’s lingering eyes on his neck that he realised the zipper to his hoodie had slid down. Anyone that saw the marks on his skin would know it wasn’t self inflicted. Suga hastily re-zipped the hoodie and nodded.

“We just thought to spice up our sex.” Suga said blushing. He hoped his inability to have any sexual conversation would lead Noya into thinking that he and Tooru had a kinky relationship, but it didn’t. Noya wasn’t buying the act.

“Suga…” Nishinoya said, staring him down. Suga looked away, deciding to check his phone instead.

“Just… leave it alone. Ok.” He finally responded, “I’m ok, just… ignore it.” Suga didn’t like talking about what happened when Oikawa got angry and he realised that he really didn’t want to say it out loud. He was sure Noya would blame him and he didn’t want to deal with that too. He already knew it was his fault.

“Hey, if you want to talk, I’m here ok.” Nishinoya suggested but Suga ignored him.

When they were finished eating they made plans to meet that Saturday at Suga's in order to finish a team assignment they had to get done. 

 

-.-.-.-

 

It wasn't until the next morning that Tooru came home. He'd sometimes spend the night in the office for work and it seemed as though Thursday night was no different. Suga learnt to be a light sleeper so the sounds of his boyfriend changing woke up up almost immediately. 

"Hey." He said softly with a smile. Tooru didn't respond choosing to kiss Suga's forehead instead. It would have been a nice gesture had it not been for the smell of female perfume lingering on Tooru's clothing, the smudge of lipstick on his shirt or the hickey on his neck. Oikawa hated Suga leaving marks on him and he'd often get upset if Suga let any by error, so the light tinted stain on his neck could only mean one thing. His heart raced as he thought about the meaning of everything. Oikawa was cheating on him.  Tooru didn't want to be with him anymore. As the thoughts came, tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Tooru." Suga began slowly, "Where were you last night?"

"Work." Oikawa responded not bothering to look around. "I'm going to take a nap, go get ready for class." He kissed Suga's cheek before dropping on their bed. 

He didn't have the energy to go against Oikawa so he obliged, heading to the bathroom. Inside the warmness of the water he only felt numb. Oikawa didn't need him if he had someone else so he didn't need to stay with him anymore. He couldn't blame Oikawa anymore; he didn't stay with Tooru because he was scared of him or for Oikawa's benefit but rather because he didn't want to be alone. He hated to acknowledge the fact and knowing that Oikawa no longer needed him killed him.

Suga sat in the tub motionless. He couldn't feel anything at all, not pain not sadness just nothingness. And with that came the thought,  _'Why am I even alive anymore? Am I even needed?'_

 

~~Daich~~

 

"I think he's being hurt." 

Nishinoya was sitting on the bar stool flirting with Asahi as usual when their conversation suddenly caught Daichi's interest. He peeked over at the short man but didn't fully ignore his work.

"Who?" He asked. If he was going to ease drop he might as well get all the details up front rather than speculate.

"Koushi." Nishinoya said, "Anyways, I'm pretty sure his boyfriend's hurting him." He was actually surprised Nishinoya had so many close friends that he'd be able to notice those kind of details when all he spends most of his free time obsessing over Asahi.

"Why would you say that?" Asahi asked. He was packing new bottles of alcohol along the side bar. It was still early so there weren't any customers yet so they usually changed all the products that needed changing at this time.

"Well, I thought he was just clumsy before, right, but then some of the things just didn't add up. Like the occasional black eye." Noya began, "No one walks into a wall  _that_  much."

"But then," He continued, "when you put the stuff together it's kinda scary because he's had a broken arm before and sometimes he winces when I hug him so his ribs could have probably been hurt right." Daichi began wondering why Nishinoya's friend didn't just break up before things got this bad.

"Maybe you're reading too much into it." Asahi suggested timidly but he was immediately  shut down by Nishinoya.

"No!" He hissed, "I'm not stupid Azumane. Besides, yesterday Suga-san had marks around his neck.” Daichi perked up.

“Suga?” He asked. Noya stared at him, exasperatedly.

“Yes, Suga. Who do you think we were talking about?” He said, “You’re almost as slow as Asahi sometimes.” Daichi was too panicked to take the insult seriously. Suga was being hurt. That would explain the black eye and all the pain killers that time.

“What are you going to do?” Daichi asked. He wanted to help but he didn’t even know the kid. Other than the infatuation he seemed to have that could easily pass over time he had no other connection to Suga.

“I don’t know.” Nishinoya cried out. Nishinoya was visibly wailing and bawling the feelings that Daichi wasn't allowed to feel. "I don't know, ok. I don't know."

It was quiet for a while after that. Asahi and Noya went on to do their regular couple nonsense but it wasn't the same as usual. Customers came and customers left and all had seemed to be forgotten for the moment. Around the time that Nishinoya and Asahi were ready to leave Noya spoke again.

"Hey, I'm supposed to go see Suga on Saturday so I'll clear everything up then, ok. So lets not worry to much until then, k." his voice was optimistic but there was a hint of distress that Daichi chose to ignore. Locking up the shop he decided he needed a drink, and he knew just who to call.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo trashikins.  
> Sorry this is late. I had a bunch of projects and case studies to do then I went on vaca then I had a Bokuto/Akaash thing to do with a friend of mine. I was a very pretty Akaashi and I got wonderful smut ideas because of that [I now ship Akaashi and Kenma like the filth i am and a fic may be in the horizon for that when this is done].  
> I wanted to make this somewhat calm and nice because I felt like my love for Oikawa and Suga were causing me to not write because hurting my babies is killing me. ... but i didn't because hell is where we all knew we were going when we started this fic journey.  
> p.s. I'm a smut writer not an angst/plot writer (see my sinja fic) so this is a new place for me. UUUGHHH. I cri.  
> p.p.s I did a quick little DaiSuga fluffy smut for you guys because I knew where this chapter was heading and I know where the next one is going so have fun with it.  
> p.p.p.s I started writing BokuAkaa smut but deleted it because.... idk, I'll leave that for another story. 
> 
> I'll post again when I can. Hopefully soon.  
> Bye my love.


End file.
